


Null Error

by STARfruitNinja



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Computer Programming, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, no beta we die like men, ooc probably, programming pain, this is only mature bc of one part at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARfruitNinja/pseuds/STARfruitNinja
Summary: Programming is hard. Kaiba is frustrated.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Null Error

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for proper characterization, you're in the wrong place honey
> 
> Is this just me projecting onto Kaiba because I'm suffering in my programming class? Absolutely

When Yugi heard an angry yell from Kaiba’s room, he automatically stood up and headed in to see what his boyfriend was so upset about.

He entered the office to find Kaiba gripping his bangs in frustration, the white glow of the monitors casting dark shadows on his face. “You okay?” Yugi asked.

“No.”

“Debugging problems?”

“Yes.” Kaiba released his hair. “Why. Won't. It. Work!?” He punctuated each word with a fist against his desk. The kickstand of his tablet laptop snapped shut from the shaking table and it flopped back. He buried his face in his hands, releasing a dismayed groan.

Yugi huffed with a smile and strode over to Kaiba’s desk, reopening the tablet laptop. “Want to take a break?”

“No. Can’t. Have to finish this project.” Kaiba’s voice was muffled from behind his hands.

“Are you sure? I think a break might do you some good.” Yugi said, sliding three empty coffee cups aside to take a seat on the desk.

“Yes, but I can’t. One of our partnerships asked for the image tracker to be finished by today.” 

“I’m surprised you’re doing the legwork for this.” Yugi ran his eyes over a few lines, only partially able to decode what was on the screen.

“Miho’s on maternity, and her substitute’s documentation is shit and I was going to yell at him about our doc standard, but I was caught up in a meeting and he left and I don’t trust anybody else to not mess it up except Miho and myself.” Kaiba clicked his tongue, while glaring at the screen.

“I do like Miho. She always brings good lasagna to the potlucks.” Yugi muttered offhandedly.

“I’m so done. I hate this. Oh my God.” Kaiba groaned.

“What’s the issue? It might help if you talk it out.” Yugi asked, despite his inexperience in the topic at hand.

Kaiba ran a hand over his face, straightening in his chair. “I’m overhauling the entire depth image tracker. We need a smaller margin of error and it needs to be faster. The initial version worked okay, but now it just— isn’t. Fucking. Working!” He grabbed the sides of his tablet. “What do you mean null error!? It’s right there!” He jabbed his finger at the screen. “How can it not fucking see the variable’s right there! It’s _right fucking there_! The scope should be perfectly fine!” Kaiba picked up his laptop and lifted it over his head. “I’m going to throw it.”

Yugi sighed. “Don’t.”

“It’s all on the repo, it doesn’t matter. I’ll get a new one.”

“Put it down, Kaiba.” Yugi said tiredly.

He complied, setting the laptop down and dropping his head on his arms, drained.

Yugi opened the top drawer of Kaiba’s desk. “Here,” he said, handing him a dragon shaped stress ball.

“Don’t want it.”

“Really?” Yugi looked at the ball. “Are you sure you don’t want Mr. Blue Eyes?”

“Don’t want it right now.”

He sighed through his nose, dropped the toy back in the drawer and closed it. “If you keep stressing about it, your blood pressure will rise. Remember what the doctor said?”

Kaiba was silent for a moment. “Come here.” Yugi compiled, and let his boyfriend grip the underside of his thighs and pull him up into his lap. Kaiba engulfed Yugi in his embrace, leaning his forehead against Yugi’s shoulder. Yugi returned the hug, carding a hand through Kaiba’s hair. “I’m so tired. I don’t even have the energy to be upset.”

“You haven’t been sleeping, have you?” Yugi smoothed has hand across Kaiba’s back.

“No.”

“If you contact the partnership tonight, they’ll probably understand.”

“I’m almost there.” Kaiba breathed a sigh, his posture deflating. “Everything else is fine, it’s just this one damn bug.” His arms tightened around Yugi. “I’m a genius, something stupid like this shouldn’t be holding me back.”

“It’s okay.” Yugi pulled back and met the taller’s tired eyes. “You’re frustrated. You’re only human, y’know.” Yugi slid a clip from his own hair and pushed back Kaiba’s bangs. He clipped it up, and pressed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “If you think you can do it, then do it. Make sure you pace yourself: take a break, reverse engineer the problem. You’re the great Seto Kaiba. You’ll be okay.” 

Yugi felt Kaiba’s sigh brush his collarbone. “Yeah. It’s probably something really simple that I just can’t seem to recall.” Kaiba sat up, pulling his laptop closer. 

Yugi shifted to move off of him but his boyfriend kept his arm wrapped around the small of his back. Yugi frowned, “I have a test I have to study for.”

Kaiba pursed his lips and continued tapping away at the keyboard.

With a resigned sigh, Yugi pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up a flashcard app. “Fine, I’ll study here.” Kaiba smirked and pulled them closer, their chests pressed together.

So they spent the rest of their evening together, Kaiba tapping away at his computer and Yugi flipping through digital flashcards over his boyfriend’s shoulder. When Kaiba grumbled occasionally from another error popping up, Yugi hummed in response to comfort him. After a long hour and a half of quiet noises, Kaiba removed his hands from the keyboard and leaned back.

“Done.” He said before letting out a long sigh and pulling the hair clip from his bangs.

“Awesome!” Yugi exclaimed, raising his hands for a high-five which Kaiba refused to reciprocate. “C’mon, celebrate! Reward yourself after all that!”

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at his boyfriend, straddling his lap and holding up his hands with that sweet smile. 

The taller smirked and slid his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs and teased the hem of Yugi’s shirt with his fingertips. “Or I could reward myself in a different way.”

The tips of Yugi’s ears and his cheeks flushed red. His hands found their way to Kaiba’s shoulders and his mind instantly jumped at the thought of what Kaiba could do to him. Kaiba could take him right there and then, sprawl Yugi across the surface of the desk, and turn him into a whining mess in the office. Or maybe Kaiba would bend him over the armrest of the leather couch on the side. Maybe up against the wall? Or maybe to torment Yugi, the huge windows behind them? Or maybe right in the office chair that they were currently sharing? Kaiba would have Yugi ride his cock until he was a sobbing mess, all while whispering dirty things in his ear and running his hands everywhere.

Maybe Yugi would ravish him, reward Kaiba for all his hard work and effort. He’d pull Kaiba into the bedroom and carefully pick him apart like a delicate puzzle until he couldn’t do anything but beg for release. He could have Kaiba suck him off with his talented mouth and Yugi would praise and caress him until Kaiba felt well pampered and spoiled.

“But,” Kaiba began, shaking Yugi from his fantasies. “You have a test, right?” Kaiba asked, moving to shift Yugi off of him. “Want me to help you study?”

Yugi pouted at him and stubbornly wound his arms around Kaiba’s neck, scooting himself closer to the taller. “After an hour and a half of flashcards, I’d imagine that I know these words a little _too_ well at this point.”

“What subject?”

“Egyptian.”

“I’ll quiz you.”

Yugi’s frown deepened and he wiggled his hips. “C’mon, I’ve studied enough.” He whined. “Let me...” He averted his gaze. “Let me reward you.”

“I don’t see why we can’t do both.”

“Huh?”

And so the rest of their evening was filled with soft grunts, snide questions and moaned out Egyptian.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be honest kaiba would never have to debug anything bc he'd just glare really hard at the computer until it fixed it by itself.
> 
> Oh yeah, first fic on here wheeee


End file.
